Power Rangers: Magic Alliance
by wolverine's mate128
Summary: When an evil witch sends her army of the undead out on earth, it's up to the next generation of power rangers to stop her, they are the Power Rangers: Magic Alliance!
1. The Ways Of Magic Part 1

Sitting there on her throne, looking at what was happening with the technology built by her minions. Smirking when her most loyal minion hovered towards her. "Where are they?" She asked. "They're busy with the guards, they should be here at any mo-" And with that, the doors to the room were blasted open. "It's over, Casandra!" The yellow ranger hollered. "We have you right where we want you!" The red ranger added. Laughing her usual venomous laugh she said, "More like the other way around, rangers!" Suddenly, she disappeared, her minion with her. The three rangers in the room were shocked.  
"We've been tricked!" The red ranger exclaimed. But it was too late. The ship exploded with all eight of them in it. Looking at the damage of her ship, Casandra grinned. "Nice work." She said. "I did what you asked, now for your end of the bargain." The voice said. Casandra chuckled softly. "Silly fool, you haven't read the whole agreement. Hmm?"  
"What are you talking about?" The voice asked nervously. "When you signed your name, it meant that you and your offspring will work for my generation for as long as we live." Casandra explained. "W-what!?" The voice squeaked in surprise. "That wasn't part of our agreement!" The robot rolled his eyes, "That's the problem with humans, they never finish reading anything until its too late." The voice started to argue. "Our agreement was that if I helped you destroy the rangers, you'd leave earth alone. _forever_!" Casandra sighed. "You really are a foolish human. Perhaps that won't change." With that, the witch disappeared. Never to be seen again. Until twenty years later...


	2. The Ways Of Magic 2

"Detention, Mr. Santos, what a fresh way to start the new year." Mr. Hancock crossed his arms. Dan just rolled his eyes at the man. "It's not my fault Zack was being a douche." He said. "Says the dick who punched my arm just for trying to impress Isaiah." Zack grumbled. "What'd you say, runt?" Dan stood up, Zack got out of his chair too. Tori got between them. "Knock it off, you two! Its both your faults for getting us into this mess." She exclaimed.  
"Really? They should _both_ be at fault here." Luke shrugged. "What was that, newb?" Dan demanded angrily. "That's enough!" Mr. Hancock yelled. "Now I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Luke stuck his tounge at Dan and Zack childishly. They were about to stand up until the teacher told them no fighting before he left.  
The two got up, ready to punch the freshman's face. Luke got nervous, his eyes glowed a light green color before the two somehow got thrown against the wall. The impact was so hard that little pieces of debris fell from the wall, which just so happened to be where Zack and Dan were thrown to and also next to the door. The smoke cleared to show off a king cobra that was the same color as Luke's eyes. Soon the falcon faded away and Luke's eyes turned back to their normal dark brown color. The guys came running back into the room with the huge hole. "What did you just do?" Tori asked him nervously. "I-I don't know, i-it just happened and-" The teacher came back, and he wasn't happy.  
"What the hell happened?" He demanded, arms crossed with eyes fixed on Dan and Zack. "Hey, this time it was Luke!" Zack argued, pointing at him. "I didn't even know I could do that!" He argued. "I DON'T CARE WHO DID IT!" Mr. Hancock yelled. "I just want this mess cleaned up!" His skin turned into an unnatural shade of red. "Uh... Mr. Hancock?" Tori asked. "I said; clean up this mess!" He transformed into a disgusting eagle. His beak was twisted downward, most of his feathers were gone, his eyes pure white with fangs as sharp as Dracula's himself! His wings were worse, all bent and twisted as if he hadn't had a vacation in years. He started flying, surprising the teens when his wings didn't seem damaged at all.  
Tori's eyes started glowing bright pink, revealing a pink tiger. Luke, Dan and Zack just gaped at the thing. "Her too?" Dan groaned. Mr. Hancock flew towards the tiger, ready to strike with his meaty white boned claws and his teeth open. Tori just opened her right hand fingers and clawed at him with her tiger. "Good boy." She said to it. Luke's eyes glowed green, his cobra reappearing. Dan and Zack looked at each other. Both shrugging they tried to get their eyes to glow. Zack's eyes started glowing light blue, thus a blue rhino appeared. Dan didn't have the same luck. "Its three against one!" Luke exclaimed. "Surrender!" Mr. Hancock growled. "This isn't over, Rangers!" He squawked, flying through the hole.  
Everyone's eyes went back to normal. "What was that all about?" Dan crossed his arms. Luke shrugged again. "Spirit animals?" He guessed. "Well where's mine? You all have super cool spirit animals, but I can't even get mine to come out," He groaned. "Maybe when yours comes out it'll be black, like your attitude." Tori responded. "Speaking of animals, lets get the hell outta here before our teacher comes here with backup!" Zack added. With that, they all went through the hole to go home.


	3. The Ways Of Magic Part 3

The next day was just a normal day, everyone was busy hanging out with their friends while Tori, Dan, Luke and Zack were still thinking about yesterday. "If they were our spirit animals," Zack started. "Does this mean we're supposed to be the Power Rangers?" Dan laughed at this. "Us? _Power Rangers_? Get real, Zack!" He rolled his eyes. "But what if we are?" Tori questioned. "I mean, there were the Jungle Fury Rangers." She shrugged.  
"If we're gonna be Rangers, then does this mean I'll have to wear spandex?" Luke asked. "What I don't understand is that you've unleashed _your_ animal spirits, but I can't get _mine_ to come out." Dan said. "Maybe yours doesn't like your attitude," Luke guessed. Victor walked towards them. Saying. "Guys, you won't _believe_ what just happened to me-" They looked at him. "Did your spirit animal come out too?" Tori asked. "Yeah! It was a _panda_!" Dan laughed, "So _scary_." Vic glared. "You wouldn't think its funny once you've met Veronica." He told him. "Veronica?" Luke asked. "Yeah, I think my panda is a girl so I named her Veronica, after my grandmother." Vic replied.  
"You mean the one who thinks that we'll all turn into zombies?" Zack questioned. "No, the one who died two months ago." He answered. Dan started laughing like a maniac. Tori punched his arm, getting him to shut up. Soon Isaiah walked over to them. All of them groaned, except for Dan. "Sup." He winked at Tori. Vic's eyes started glowing, Luke managed to calm him down luckily. "What are _you_ doing here?" Tori crossed her arms. "What, can't a friend talk to his friends?" Isaiah smirked. Vic stood up. "First off, your friends with none of us. And second, don't you have a table to sit at?" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He walked off. "Seriously, Dan, you actually wanna be friends with that bastard?" Tori demanded, unimpressed. "Shut up, Tori!" Dan said. His eyes started glowing light red. "D-Danny! Your eyes... They're, _glowing_!" Vic exclaimed. "Really? Is anything happening?" He asked. They looked around, nothing happened. Dan's eyes slowly started turning back to normal. "Oh man, my eyes!" He said. "How do I get them back?" Now he was panicking. "Relax, just breathe in and out." Tori told him. He did what she said, but his eyes went back to what they looked like before.  
"Well?" He asked. "Sorry, dude." Luke said, picking up his tray and leaving. "Sorry, Danny." Vic gave him a sympathetic look before picking up his tray and leaving. "Sorry." Zack said. Leaving with his tray too. Dan looked at Tori. Hoping she wouldn't leave him like the others. "Maybe you'll never get along." She said. Grabbing her tray and leaving him all alone. And for the rest of the day, all Danny could think about was finding out what or who his spirit was.

He locked himself in his room for months, thinking about just what his animal spirit was. If it would be a lion, or maybe a dinosaur, or perhaps a great white. The thought of him not being able to unleash the epic power that his friends have killed him inside and out. Dan never ate or drank anything, he was beginning to lose not only his weight, but also his mind. One day there was a couple knocks at his door. He refused to open.  
"Danny? Its us." Tori called. "We brought you a cake." Victor added. "It's your favorite, chocolate cake with strawberry icing." After he heard that he finally opened the door. His friends were surprised at how dark it was.  
"Is this about the whole animal spirit thing?" Luke sighed. Dan said nothing, he just looked at the cake in Vic's hands.  
"What? So its my fault that I can't be as cool as you guys are?" He muttered. But Zack heard him. "Dude, if you want, we could help you. You don't have to go through this alone." He said. "We're your friends." Tori noticed a golden light coming from her friend's room. "Dan, what is that?" She asked, pointing towards the light. The others turned to quickly cover their eyes when the light started glowing brighter.  
When they knew it was safe to open their eyes, they did, but what they saw inside Dan's room was a beautiful woman who looked like some kind of spirit. They all got ready to fight, except for Dan. "Who are you?" He asked her.  
She opened her eyes, there was no color on them at all compared to her golden yellow complexion. "I am Lana, princess of Zron." She answered. "And why are you here, your majesty?" Tori questioned.  
"I am here because of you, Power Rangers." Lana responded.


	4. This Won't End Well

They were all surprised. "Wait, us? _Power Rangers_?" Luke said. "This has got to be some kind of joke." Zack claimed, "I never speak of lies, unlike my sister on the other hand." Lana responded. The room started to shake. "What's happening?!" Tori yelled. "Oh Gowell no!" Lana said. A dark figure appeared, her body was covered with a long purple cloak. "Casandra!" Lana exclaimed, her left hand started glowing, giving her a golden spear. "Really? I've been gone for twenty years and you still treat me as if I am your enemy?" Casandra questioned, "How are you still alive?" Lana demanded. "Your ship exploded, there were no signs of life on there!"  
"I have my ways, dear." The witch smirked. Her attention turned to the teens. "So, these puny little twerps are supposed to stop me?" She crossed her arms, exposing part of her black leotard. "You Rangers sure have let yourselves go." She added. They got ready to fight. "We're more than just some teens, lady." Victor said, "Then, hope you enjoy my welcoming present." She replied. And with the snap of her fingers, ten undead skeletons in warrior clothing holding swords and shields stood beside Casandra. "Reapers, you know what to do." Soon she disappeared into nothing but smoke.  
Lana handed all five of them Morphers. "Uh, what do we do?" Dan asked the princess. "Morph!" She yelled. The teens looked at each other. Dan decided to try something. "God's of light!" He said, "Unleash the power." But nothing happened. The Reapers laughed. Giving them a look of shock, Dan looked at himself. He still looked as he was. Tori tried. She became the Pink Ranger, the others followed. Turning into Rangers too.  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Dan groaned. Trying again and again with no luck. "Come on!" He yelled at his morpher. "Why won't you let me morph too?" He was starting to doubt if he really was meant to be a Ranger. He finally gave up, deciding to watch his friends with their amazing talents fighting off the forces of evil, he wondered if this will have to be a never ending cycle that he'll have to go through forever.  
He watched as Tori used her pink tiger to attack five of the reapers. Luke managed to pull out green nun-chucks out of his belt. Using them to attack the rest with the help of Zack and Victor's animal spirits. Dan hated to admit that Victor was right about his spirit animal being tougher than it looked.  
After the Reapers were defeated, Dan's friends turned back to normal. "That was amazing!" Zack hollered. "Great job, rangers, with some more training you will all do wonderful in the battlefield." Lana smiled. Again, Dan felt left out. "Yeah, it was cool." He said, Lana turned to him. Setting her hand on his shoulder. "I see your troubled, but do not fret, you'll be able to fight with your friends one day." Lana reassured him. "Thanks, princess." Dan sighed.  
"So what now?" Zack asked. "If it is all right with you, I would like to help you train." The princess responded.  
The teens looked at each other, then at Lana before agreeing. Dan agreed to come too, and so the princess showed them her old HQ, astounding the rangers when they found out it was at the bottom of the ocean. "Wait, how long have you been here?" Tori asked, looking at the scenery before noticing a figure in the shadows. "The Glipnops, or as you would call it, _millennials_." The princess responded. The figure decided to walk into the room. Tori's attention went to the person, only to blush when she realized it was a young teenager looking to be eighteen. "Of course, this is Corey. Son of the first red magic ranger." Lana introduced. "Magic ranger?" Luke asked.  
"Yes. There were once power rangers who call themselves the 'Magic Alliance'. Corey has been training to be more like his father each day after his death." Lana explained. Corey gave the guys a warm smile. "Its an honor to meet you guys." Locking eyes with Tori, his smile turned to a grin. "Especially you, pink ranger." He winked. Causing the teen to blush. Victor seemed unimpressed, "So, this is our _leader_?" He asked, crossing his arms. Corey turned to Vic. "Problem?" He responded. "Your not supposed to answer a question with another. It doesn't make sense." Vic said, "For you, it might. But I've lived on earth longer than you." Corey smirked.  
Dan rolled his eyes. He did think Corey was cool, but he was jealous, not because he was flirting with Tori. It was obvious that he liked her, Dan was jealous because he knew that everyone will want Corey to be their best friend and no one will even give him a second glance.  
"Please, everyone knows that you have to go to school to be smart!" Victor huffed. "That's why they created the internet, genius." Corey smarted. Tori giggled, she already knew that Victor had feelings for her. But she only thought of him as a friend, of course, she wouldn't mind if Corey started courting her, after all. Her parents will only let her have a boyfriend after he starts courting her and proves he's good enough for her.  
And, of course, Victor's never asked her parents if he could court her yet. So she hopes that Corey will. "If you think your so smart then what's the square root of pi?" Corey smirked. Victor gave him a triumphant smirk, saying. "1.4927303," Corey laughed. "Please, its 1.77245385, even Lana knows that." He said. "Its true." Lana added. Victor's eyes started glowing black. Tori got in his way before his panda could tear him to pieces.  
Vic's eyes went back to normal, but he went to grumbling after. Tori turned to the other teen. "Are you ok?" She asked worried. Victor growled silently.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Corey smiled. "Why don't we start training." Lana interrupted the two love birds. Leading the rangers, with Dan following behind, to the training simulator.


End file.
